It Was Inevitable
by binhereb4
Summary: He had known from the start that it had been inevitable...A One Off - No plot just my take on a possibility...


**Ok, so I should be concentrating on updating my multi chapters...I needed a break and this just came along as a out of the norm oneoff. Callians - please don't hate me coz I hate to be hated andit is just one tiny little one off...**...

Disclaimer as Norm 

**IT WAS INEVITABLE**

"_What was this to you?"_

_"Great sex- why? You got a complaint already?"_

_"I think you would have known"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Ok, lets try it from another angle…Why me?"_

_"For Christs sake! Do you give all your lovers the 3rd degree like this? No bloody wonder your love life's so spasmodic_" 

He threw back the sheet they had pulled over them after the frantic lovemaking session they had both indulged in.

Making a grab for his jeans that were strewn on the floor, he realised they still had his briefs situated inside making it easier to don them at the same time.

Standing, he made an eye sweep of the room looking for the rest of his clothes. 

"_Oh, so that's it? You're just gonna dress and leave now?"_

He turned to find her sitting up, her dark eyes were blazing and her whole body screamed that she was just about to pounce at him. 

Lazily he let his eyes drift over her.

Her hair was wild and fell partly across her face falling down, the length almost reaching her breasts. 

Allowing himself a brief inner grin, his memory of the last few hours flicked through his mind as his gaze lingered on her breasts, still slightly swollen from his hands and mouth.

"_Did you want me to stay? You didn't strike me as one of those touchy, feely cuddly types"_

_"And how would you know? I mean really – what do you really know about me_?"

Heaving an exaggerated sigh he leaned back against the door frame.

"_Because of your childhood you act tough but secretly seek, and need confirmation and acceptance from those you feel to be your betters, which seems to be most people because you have little to no faith in yourself and your talents and abilities. You are desperate to find a partner and lover who will take control of you and push beyond the façade of a strong willed totally in control alpha female, yet the few times you come close a man who might be able to do that, you back off choosing instead to go with yet another weak willed idiot who will not challenge you – which in turn is why none of them last more than a few weeks with you coz you get bored with them, or they get too scared of you. You are, however, almost uncontrollably attracted by men that you sense will be able to just know what you want without having to ask you, to see your needs, know what to say to you, know how to touch you, fuck you without you having to tell them or guide them…and THAT Torres is why you finally got me into your bed_!"

His intense scrutiny of her face saw instantly that he had gone to far.

The anger had turned to childlike pain and the tears were there - not yet visible – but waiting none the less.

"_Fine Dr. bloody know it all….get out….Go on – Go_!"

"**Triffic**" he muttered under his breath. 

_"Ria, put something on and come out here- I'll make some coffee"_

Turning quickly he made his way to the small kitchenette of her flat wondering if he could get the mix of gentle consoling and hard truth that was about to come, right.

By the time he made his way back through to the living room with 2 mugs of coffee she was sitting awkwardly dressed in a shirt – his shirt! 

"_Talk to me Torres"_

_"What about?"_

_"Whatever is in that head of yours right now, whatever it was that was responsible for the tears I saw earlier"_

_"I wasn't in tears! And all I can think about now is what a complete bastard you are"_

_"Well that's at least partly the truth_" 

They both stared at their drinks for protracted minutes. 

"_What did you think was going to happen this evening Torres? Did you think we would make love and I would miraculously fall in love with you?...That we would live happily ever after?"_

_"No – of course not! I'm not a child Lightman…I have worked with you for two years now, I know what you're like_"

"_Well then wot? Fantastic sex?...I think we got that, wot more were you expecting_?" 

Ria just shook her head and angled her body away from his hazel eyes.

"_I don't know..just..not this.."_

_"Then wot? – You thought I would stay…That we would wake up in each others arms and somehow we would be closer, that you would understand me more_" 

They were statements not questions and she knew it.

He was reading her every raw emotion and she had no strength left to hide it from him. 

"_Yes..I suppose so"_

"_Ria_" he softened his tone. "_If staying the night is gonna help you…make you feel better about all this…I don't have a problem with that. I quite enjoy waking up with a beautiful sexy woman in my arms, but that is all it will be_"

"_Then I guess that is all I can expect_" 

Taking the cup from her hand, Cal led her back to the bed.

His jeans and briefs came back off as quickly as they went on as he slid under the covers and pulled her down into the bed with him. 

"_If I'm gonna wear that tomorrow it might be better if you took it off now_" his tone was slightly teasing as he pulled his shirt from her body.

Finally she settled into his arms and his body burying her head against his chest. 

Cal could still feel the tension in her body and although mentally kicking himself for what he was about to do, he went ahead anyway.

"_Go on then Torres, go for it, I saw at least twenty questions flick across your face before you buried it against me, so, go ahead, I can't guarantee I'm gonna answer them all but…"_

_"Why did you do this? You must have known it would cause problems, that it would make it awkward for us…well me …so why?"_

_"Because it was inevitable. Back at the airport I saw the attraction you had for me, and I have to say it was reciprocated. You fascinated me and annoyed me at the same time, I knew that as we were going to work closely together – ultimately – we would end up in bed together"_

_"And yet it hasn't happened with you and Foster, surely that was more inevitable and yet…or have you?"_

_"Me and Foster is nuffin to do with you ok_" 

He could feel her bristle as his tone had come out quite harshly but he had to make her realise that that was not a topic that was up for discussion. 

"_Don't you think she will know? That she will work it out?"_

_"I said drop it_!" 

Lifting her head she stared him straight in the eyes.

"_Is this it? Just tonight and then we pretend that nothing ever happened, nothing has changed?"_

_"Can you handle it if we try this again?"_

_"I….I think so"_

_"Good, then maybe you are growing up a bit. For you Ria, that decision is taking a big risk – it's a brave decision, and I think bravery always deserves a reward_" 

Her tiny gasp of pleasure was all he needed as his fingers found their way back to all the places he now knew would take her to the edge and over.

As her silken legs wrapped round his hips he knew this would not be the last time.


End file.
